


Colours.

by Itch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmate AU, fuk you amber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So a friend of mine wrote this fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3447083 and I was not impressed so I wrote this to FIX IT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluejorts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejorts/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Colourblind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447083) by [bluejorts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejorts/pseuds/bluejorts). 



It’d been years since Gabriel had died. For him. For Sam. Sam was still colourblind, although there was no surprise there. Of course he was, Gabriel is… was. His soul mate. 

 

And Gabriel was dead. 

 

Sam yearned for colour again, who wouldn’t? He wanted to see the crisp white of the snow dusted with blue and pink glitter on a winter morning. He wanted to see the blue that Dean describes, the blue of Cas’ eyes when Dean walk in the room and they light up. 

 

He wanted to be able to see all of the different colours he knew the sky could become, the fiery reds and oranges of the sunset that set fire to the sky, engulfing the day in flames and spitting out soot that became the night and white-hot sparks that became the stars, to the pastel pinks and violets of a sunrise that soothed and caressed the charred expanse. 

 

He ran the (supposedly) silver chain he was holding through his fingers, telling himself he should be grateful it was only colours he couldn’t see, that he wasn’t totally blind. But how the hell could he be grateful for anything when his soulmate was  _ dead. _

 

He picked up the whiskey that was on the bar in front of him, swirling the liquid in the glass, staring at it. He knew that it was the golden colour of Gabriel’s eyes, and in his mind’s eye he could still see that colour, see the way it glittered, and the way it leaked into his heart and filled him with a warmth only Gabriel could provide.

 

He threw the drink back and slammed the glass down before standing up so fast the bar stool he was stood on crashed the the floor, startling the couple sat at the other end of the bar with hands all over one another. Her dress was red? Green? And the man’s tie could have been a dark blue - like the one Dean says Cas always wears. Sam threw some scrunched up notes onto the bar and left, walking out into the rain as his eyes stung and began to water. No. He wouldn’t cry. Not anymore. 

 

The rain spitting down was cold and Sam let his eyes close as it washed over him, soothing his heated skin as he breathed out, tension ebbing from his body under the water. It reminded him, as everything fucking seemed to, of Gabriel. A calmness over him that seemed to wrap him up and hold him close.

 

Part of him wanted to hate Gabriel, hate him for  _ dying,  _ hate him for coming back to them and saving their life, because in all honesty, if he hadn’t come back, he wouldn’t be dead, and if he wasn’t dead Sam wouldn’t be in so much  _ pain  _ all the time. 

 “Thanks Gabe.” he snapped at the sky, a venom in his voice that he didn’t mean. He let his head drop and he stared at his shoes. “I don’ mean that. I don’. ‘m sorry.” a hand raised, rubbing across his jaw and chin, palm scratching against the stubble and he wiped his nose before looking back up into the dark heavens. “I jus’... miss you. We didn’t even know each other very well and I fucking  _ miss you _ so much.” his jaw tightened as he spoke and his lips curled into a snarl. He couldn’t even talk to his dead soulmate without feeling like an idiot. 

 

Dean threw him a sandwich he’d picked up from the gas station and Sam opened it, biting into it without a word. Dean watched Sam eat in silence, not mentioning the dark shadows under his eyes or the paleness of his skin. 

 “Got a case.” Dean said through his own mouthful, licking mayonnaise (or was it ketchup?) off his thumb.

 “Mmm?” Sam’s mouth was full of bread and lettuce which absorbed the slight hint of enthusiasm he’d had. 

 “Yeah, nearby though. Motel’s 5 minute drive.” Sam nodded, leaning back in his seat as Dean drove them there, parking neatly outside room 57 and they got out, doors closing at the same time. Dean opened the door, throwing his duffel onto the bed nearest the door. “I’m going out tonight - motel bar. You’ve been the one drowning in drink recently, my turn.” Sam just nodded and sat on the other bed, pulling out his laptop and taking the newspaper clippings from Dean to begin research.

 

Dean was out, getting plastered. Sam was sat alone, scrolling down pages and pages of Internet when he felt his own mind tugging at him slightly. He gave into it, clicking on a new tab and typing a single word into the search bar. 

 

_ Loki.  _

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

Months after reading about Loki, Sam was getting a second tattoo. Dean was letting him of course, and was now admiring the parlour Sam picked out. He was getting the Horn of Gabriel in black, simple thin lines on his forearm. He wanted to be able to trace his finger over it and remember Gabriel even though he was gone. Dean left the studio during the piece, saying something about Cas and a case, leaving Sam on his own. 

 

Sam left the parlour too, clingfilm around his arm before going for a walk down a small sideroad, one decorated by flowers all down the fence and sides. As he walked he wished more than anything Gabriel was _alive_ so he could see the flowers that he was brushing his fingers against. He recognised the star shape of the flower he was currently looking at, a heliotrope. He could see the way the white petals faded into a grey near the centre and he wondered what colour the centre was. Was it a pale pink like the blush he’d seen on Gabriel’s cheeks the first time they’d met? Was it a red like his shirt, or a khaki green like his jacket? Could the flower be white and gold, the gold matching the colour of the eyes of the man, no, angel he’d been destined to love for the rest of his mortal life, the angel that’d been taken away from him?

 

_ Gabriel… I wish you were- _

 

The flower was lilac. Sam stared at it, thumb hovering over the thin petal as he recognised that the flower was in fact, lilac. The colour of sunrises and the heather they sometimes used in hex bags. He rubbed his thumb over the petal carefully, rubbing at the colour,  _ colour,  _ he could see. Sam turned away from the flower and looking behind him, white and yellow flower crawling up a wooden fence behind him, yellow dandelions springing from the concrete floor below and deep blue flower in a front yard just beyond the fence. Sam blinked then his face broke into a grin. 

 

Sam Winchester could see colour again. 

 

Realisation hit him like a brick wall and he broke into a sprint, skidding round a corner as he headed for the motel, chest heaving, the grin on his face so wide it  _ hurt  _ but he didn’t care. Colour, glorious fucking COLOUR blurred into one as he ran, crashing through the motel door, ignoring the fact h’e walked in a shirtless tieless Cas on Dean’s lap. 

 “Dean,” he wheezed, gripping onto his own thighs as he doubled over, trying to catch his breath. “He’s alive.” Dean’s expression was pure confusion and he marched over, grabbing Dean’s shirt off the floor and he shook it between the hunter and the angel. “Blue. This shirt is  _ blue. _ ” he threw at Dean before grabbing his own shirt. “And mine’s dark green. He’s  _ alive  _ Dean, Gabriel is  _ alive. _ ”

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

Sam refused to let them stop driving. Dean would get tired, they’d swap, then carry on. He needed to find Gabriel. Every time he slept he caught the wispiest cry of his voice, of Gabriel,  _ his  _ Gabriel calling to him and he knew somehow where they were going. 

 

It took them a month to drive there, but they arrive at a forest. Sam looked up at trees, the differentiating greens that coated the trees, sunlight streaming through them and he swallowed, looking from Dean to the trees. 

 “Go.” was all Dean needed to say for Sam to enter. 

 

The whole place felt like it was supposed to be from a fairy tale and he couldn’t help but half believe he was in one, because how was Gabriel back, how could he be alive after the violent death Sam knew that he’d suffered, the violent death that’d snatched the colour from his life for years. He rested a palm on a nearby tree as a royal blue butterfly lifted itself over his shoulder, dancing in the breeze deeper into the wooded area. For some reason, Sam knew if he followed it, he’d get to Gabriel. He tripped over roots, and tree branches whipped his face but he didn’t care. He followed the butterfly as it dipped and dived until it got to a clearing. The butterfly fluttered over and landed on the open palm of a man who was stood in the centre. 

 

The man looked at Sam with eyes the colour of the sunlight that was shining down upon them Sam felt himself tear up at the sight of him. He ran forward and cupped Gabriel’s face in his hands, crushing their lips together in a heated kiss that made Sam’s knees nearly give way at the jolt of feeling that passed between them both. 

 

 “I love you.” Sam whispered, lips moving against Gabriel’s as he refused to stop touching him, refused to let him go again. He gazed down into the gold and felt himself drowning before he noticed a tear on Gabriel’s face. “Hey, no, Gabe, don’t cry, please?” he soothed, wiping the tear away. Gabriel chuckled, reaching up to wipe Sam’s own face. 

 

 “You’re the one who’s crying kiddo…” he breathed a laugh, arms around Sam’s neck as Sam’s arms circled under him, lifting him up so he was taller than him, foreheads still pressed together. Gabriel’s legs wrapped around Sam’s waist as he clung to him as they kissed again, and again as they clung to one another, the sun beginning to go down and the sunset began to light up the world around them. But for the first time since he’d lost his ability to see colour, Sam didn’t look up at the sky wistfully with watering eyes, the silver chain clutched in his fist.  _ The chain.  _

 

He sat down with a thump, Gabriel in his lap as he reached into his shirt pocket, pulling out a chain. 

 “Cas gave me this… said it was yours.” Gabriel took the chain, looking up him with a smile. 

 “It’s called an angel chain. It’s silver, infused with my own Grace. That’s - that’s why Cas gave you it, and why you could hear me in the dreams. I - I never truly left you Sam.” Sam blinked as Gabriel pressed the chain back into his hand. 

 “But - how are you  _ alive _ ? I - you - the - the colours went and… I thought you were…”

 “I was. But you’re forgetting I’m not only an Angel, but a pagan god. And you believed. You believed in me, and thought about me when no one else did. You _ believed  _ so much in me that you kept me  _ alive  _ Sam. And by getting my symbol tattooed onto your arm? That devotion to me was what brought me back.” Sam blinked, before breaking into a smile, no more words needing to be said as they kissed in front of the setting sun, the world around them the rainbow that Sam had been desiring since he’d lost it. 

 

Gabriel had died for him. For Sam. And part of Sam had died with him. 

But the part of Sam that died was replaced with such a burning urge for his soulmate to return that he’d invoked the pagan god in Gabriel. Gabriel  _ may  _ have died for him. For Sam. But Sam was the one that brought him back.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING  
> come talk to me on tumblr  
> > synergygabriel  
> > whodoesntlovesabriel


End file.
